Show A Little Tenderness
by the bean25
Summary: The Mercer brothers learn that with their sister they have to show some tenderness. All the Mercers, OC. Read and Review! Updated March 10th!
1. Emotions

**Disclaimer: I don't own any "Four Brothers" characters. This might be kind of cheesy but I like it. And I know that there would probably be more swearing than this, but I don't like writing like that so this is the best I'll do. Enjoy! Read and review please!!**

After the funeral and time at Jeremiah's, the four brothers walked into the house they had all lived in so long ago. Angel headed to the kitchen and Jack and Bobby went upstairs. It was weird for all of them to be in that house without their mom there. There were all standing outside Jack's room when their sister, Shae, came up the stairs.

"Hey, where the hell you been?" Bobby yelled out to her as she tried to sneak past them.

"Nice to see you too. I was working thanks. And yes I was at the funeral," she replied. She looked tired and worn from the emotions the day brought then having to suck them up to go to work.

Bobby stood from where he was sitting in front of Jack's bed. "Alright, come here and give your big brother a hug." He wrapped his arms around her. Then she gave Angel and Jack hugs to say hello.

"I thought Mom said you were teaching. You don't do that at night," Jack interjected.

"I'm teaching during the day and waitressing at night. That's what happens when you pay your own way through college," Shae replied as she sat on the foot of the bed.

"And to pay for that fancy car you got," Jeremiah spoke up.

"It's nothing special, but if I makin' the money I'd like to have something to show for it." They all chuckled.

The next day Jack and Shae were in the kitchen and the other guys were in the living room messing around until their Thanksgiving dinner was ready. Shae's phone rang and Jack saw her smile then she ignored it and put it in her pocket.

"What's that about?"

"What?" she replied.

"I saw you smile then you don't answer it."

"I can talk later. Is the turkey almost done?"

Jack smiled and shook his head. Even though Shae was older he still felt the need to play "big brother" with her. A few minutes later they finished preparing their meal and they brought everything out to the table. They all ate in mostly silence then Bobby finally stood and announced it was time for their Thanksgiving hockey game. All the guys cringed at the thought of going out into the cold especially to play hockey.

"I'm cheerleader, there's no way you're getting me out on that ice," Shae volunteered.

"That's ok, Jackie will join you. You got a cute little skirt to wear, Jackie?" Bobby responded.

"When are you gonna learn to leave him alone?"

"He's our little brother, Shae; it's our job to give him shit all the time."

She shook her head then looked at Jack as the other guys got up from the table. "It tried, Jack."

After their game Bobby and Jeremiah were sitting on a bench next to the pond, changing into the boots. Bobby looked over at Jack and Shae getting into her car.

"There's something different about Shae. Do you know what's going on?" Bobby asked Jerry.

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't seem like the same smart ass kid she was when I left."

"I guess she's just toned it down. She's been through college and she's got a good job teaching at the girls' school. But maybe you need to really look at her next time you're around her, and then maybe you'll see it."

Just then Angel came over to them and asked if they were ready to go. The guys gathered up their stuff and headed to the car. Jerry dropped Angel and Bobby off at the house then headed home. Bobby decided to take Jerry's advice about Shae, so when they got back to the house he went up to her room. He knocked and she told him to come in. When he got inside he looked around the room, and she wasn't there then he noticed the open window. He poked his head out and saw her sitting on the roof.

"What the hell are you doin' out here?" he asked her and she smiled.

"Nothin' just thinking." He started out onto the roof.

"Wow, this is high."

"Don't tell me the great Bobby Mercer is scared of something."

"No, no I'm good."

She looked at him. "It's good to have you home, Bobby, even if it's just for a little while."

"Yeah, it's good to be here. I just wish I didn't have to come because of what happened to Ma."

"Yeah, I know. Every once in a while she'd say 'maybe Bobby will come home soon,' and I'd tell her that maybe you would."

He shook his head. "There's something different about you, and I'm lookin' pretty hard but I just can't see what it is."

She smirked then reached her left hand around for him to see it. "This maybe?"

"That's a ring."

"Yeah, Bobby, it's a ring."

"My little sister's getting married?"

"Yep, if I can save enough money to pay for it."

"So, when do we get to meet him?"

She pulled her hand away. "Depends on how long you stick around. He's in the Air Force and he got deployed to Iraq a couple months ago. He won't be back for another six months."

"Jesus, that's gotta be hard."

"Yeah, but I'm doin' alright. I miss him but we talk just about everyday."

Just then Jack's head popped out from the window. "Hey, what are you guys doing out here it's freezing? Shae the phone's for you."

Bobby let Shae go in first then he followed. She grabbed the phone from where it sat on her desk and the guys left the room. Bobby followed Jack down the stairs.

"Shae's getting married," Bobby stated matter-of-factly as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" Jack and Angel said in unison.

"Yeah, he's in Iraq right now, so I guess they're getting married when he comes back."

Jack walked away from his brothers, remembering he needed to hang up the kitchen phone. Instead of replacing the receiver he put it to his ear. Bobby and Angel came into the kitchen.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing?" Angel asked him.

Jack put his hand over the bottom of the phone and told them to be quiet. Then he face went sullen as he hung up the phone.

"What?" Bobby inquired.

"Uh," Jack started. Before he could finish his thought they heard a crying scream come from upstairs. Bobby was the first to start up the stairs. When he threw open Shae's bedroom door she was crouched down in the corner crying into her knees. Bobby went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's going on, Jack?" Angel asked him quietly.

Jack's eyes were wide and Angel elbowed him. "Her…the guy she was gonna marry…he, uh, he died."

Shae pushed Bobby away and ran down the hall to the bathroom. They decided to leave her alone because it seemed she didn't want them anywhere near her at the moment. Before Bobby went to bed late that night he pushed open Shae's door a crack and saw her fast asleep on top of the covers of her bed. She was wearing an over-sized sweatshirt and clutching a picture.

The next night the guys got home late. Shae's car was parked outside the house. Sophie and Angel went running up the stairs together as soon as they walked in the door. Bobby and Jack talked in the kitchen for a little while then Jack headed upstairs. He started into his room but stopped and decided to check on Shae. He knocked softly as he pushed the door open. She looked up and forced a smile.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, referring to the fact she was sitting on her bed in a wedding gown with pictures surrounding her.

She shrugged. "I'll never get to wear it. It's a girl thing."

He came into the room and leaned against the wall. "So, you ok?"

She shook her head. "No, it hurts like hell actually." Tears welled in her eyes. "I don't wish this kind of pain on my worst enemies."

"If it's any consolation you look great in that dress."

She laughed through her tears. "No, it really isn't but thanks for trying." She patted the bed next to her. "Distract me, Jackie, tell me what it's like being a rock star."

He came over and sat next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder as he told her all about what he had been doing for the past year.

The next morning Angel, Bobby, and Jack were in the kitchen when Angel saw Shae carrying a duffle bag down the stairs. "Where you going?" he called out to her. This made the other guys turn to see what he was talking about.

Shae came into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame. "I'm going away for a while. I just need a break from life right now. And I know what you guys are doing here and I'd just rather distance myself from it. If I'm not here then maybe I can pretend it's not happening." She grabbed a piece of paper from the pad by the phone. "Here's my number. Give me a call when this is all over and everything gets resolved."

"Shae," Jack started.

"Jack, I need some time away. All of you promise you'll be here when I get back." They each mumbled a promise and she kissed each of them on the cheek to say goodbye and left the house.

**If anyone has any ideas to continue this let me know. I'm not exactly pleased with the ending I have but I was lost on how to continue. Thanks!!**


	2. Back In Town

**Disclaimer: I don't own any "Four Brothers" characters. This might be kind of cheesy but I like it. And I know that there would probably be more swearing than this, but I don't like writing like that so this is the best I'll do. Enjoy! Read and review please!!**

Jack, Bobby, and Angel came home one night from playing hockey. The house smelled like food cooking. There was music playing and they heard singing. Sophie was staying at her mom's so they knew it wasn't her. Jack walked back to the kitchen first and saw Shae standing at the stove. Bobby and Angel came up behind him. Shae was singing as she worked around the kitchen. Finally, she turned and saw the three of them standing in the doorway.

"Hi, guys," she greeted them. "I'm home."

"Yeah, we can see that," Jack responded then wrapped his sister in a hug.

"We didn't see your car outside," Angel stated.

"You just didn't look hard enough, it's out there."

"How was your vacation?" Bobby asked her as he grabbed a few beers from the refrigerator for his brothers and him.

"I went to the beach, how could it have been bad?"

"I thought you looked tan," Jack told her.

Shae turned back to the stove then glanced back at Bobby who had taken a seat at the breakfast table. "There was a message for me when I got back, from the police."

"What'd they say?" he responded.

"They wanted me to come down to the station to talk to them about you guys."

"And what did you tell 'em?"

"I called them back and said I had a mountain of receipts and a plane ticket to prove I wasn't anywhere near here and that I had no idea what you guys had been up to. I told them the truth."

"We took care of business-"

She held up her hand before he could finish. "I don't want to hear anymore. I like pretending nothing happened. Oh, and I like the bullet holes all in this house. It better gets fixed."

Shae came down the stairs in heels and a nice dress. Bobby and Angel were on the couch watching TV. Bobby looked at her as she pulled on her nice jacket.

"Where are you goin'?" Bobby asked her and she turned.

"Oh, I'm going out with some friends." She turned back to the stairs. "Jackie, if you don't get your ass down here I'm leaving without you."

"You're taking Crackerjack with you?"

Shae rolled her eyes. "He saw me getting ready and wouldn't quit bugging me until I agreed to let him come with me."

"You roll out the rules for him?" Angel interjected.

"What?" she replied.

"You always lay down the rules when one of us is around your friends."

She giggled. "Yeah, I did. He gets extra rules." She looked back up the stairs. "Jesus, Jack get down here." Then he came running down the stairs.

"Is this ok?" he asked her and turned around for her to assess his outfit.

"Yeah, it's fine, let's go." She pulled her keys from her purse. "We'll be back early I'm sure," Shae said to Bobby and Angel.

At one in the morning Jack and Shae came into the house. Shae was holding her heels in her hands. Jack was laughing at her as she stumbled through the foyer. He helped her take off her coat and he hung it on the rack.

"I followed the rules, Shae. What happened to you?" Jack stated with a laugh.

"I am fine, thank you. Let me go, I'll get up the stairs by myself." She pulled away from him and started up the stairs. She stumbled and he rushed up to help her.

"Yeah, you seem fine." Jack helped Shae up the stairs to her room and she crashed onto the bed. He stood back and laughed at her again.

"What's with all the noise, Jackie?" Bobby was behind him rubbing the back of his head.

Jack shook his head. "Man, Shae can throw 'em back but she can't hold her liquor very well."

Bobby laughed. "Yeah, you can't either. I guess you got a taste of what we have to put up with when you get wasted."

"Well, it's weird when it's your big sister who's stumbling all over the place. She's gonna feel like shit in the morning."

"Yeah, I'm headin' to bed. Night, man."

Later that same morning Bobby and Jack were sitting in the kitchen when Shae came down the stairs. She had her hair pulled up and a hooded zip-up sweatshirt on. She was holding her head as she made her way to the coffee pot.

"Not a word from any of you," Shae stated as she poured a cup of coffee.

"So, Jackie, did you follow the rules last night?" Bobby asked and they both laughed.

"Oh, my God," Shae moaned as she sat down and put her head in her hand. "I feel like shit." She lifted her head. "Jack, did I make a complete ass of myself last night?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Oh, no. I did, didn't I?"

"Well, there was some flirting with some butt ugly guy then you were dancing. Your friends were doing pretty much the same thing, though."

"Ok, that makes it a little better, I guess. Well, did you have fun? Especially watching your big sister make a fool of herself."

"Yeah I had a good time. Your friends are pretty fun too."

"Have a beer it'll help," Bobby told her and started to the fridge.

"No, trust me, it won't." She drank down the coffee.

The guys got up from the table a few minutes later then Shae left the kitchen as well. When she came back down, the guys were outside fixing the front of the house. She sat on the steps and tied her tennis shoes. She then pulled on her hat and gloves and zipped up her jacket.

"Where you going?" Jeremiah asked. He had come over to help his brothers fix the house up.

"There's an older woman who lives a few doors down, and I walk her dog everyday for about an hour for her. I should've been there earlier she's probably wondering where I am."

"You're going for a walk with a hang over?" Jack inquired.

She looked at him. "Yeah, and maybe I should take you, and get some muscle on your scrawny ass."

"Man, you're just like Ma," Bobby interjected after laughing at Shae's joke.

"What?" she replied.

"You're always doing something for somebody else, can't sleep till everyone else is doing ok. Two saints."

"I can't help it. I just like doing things for other people. Maybe you guys will learn something if you stick around for a while." She didn't let them respond and started jogging down the sidewalk.

When Shae got back from her walk, she changed her clothes and collected up her dirty laundry. Then she went to each of the guys and asked them for their laundry. She took all the bags and baskets downstairs then took her school bag down to the table. She loaded the washer then sat at the table and pulled out a stack of papers. That's when Bobby came into the kitchen.

"You never quit, do you?"

"If I stop then I'll fall asleep or start to get lazy, so if I keep going then I'll get more stuff done."

He sat down across from her at the table. "How come you turned out so good, and the rest of us are so screwed up? You put yourself through college, you teach little kids and waitress, and you take care of so many other people."

"I just guess because I didn't settle. Like with Jack, for example, he was abused when he was a kid and everything but instead of trying to get passed it or whatever he just kind of sunk into this innocent, scared little boy mentality. He lets all of us take care of him, and I think he looks up to you but he's scared of you at the same time."

"So, what are you saying? That you had it rough as a kid, too but you chose to put it behind you and make your life better?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I could be out on the streets now, or doing something not-so-reputable, but I chose to make my life better. Plus having a Mom, who was a saint kind of helped; I looked up to her and wanted to be a lot like her. But I'm not perfect."

"You're pretty damn close."

She laughed. "I had my moments."

"Yeah, sure. Name one thing you did that was so bad."

She cringed. "Do I have to?"

"Yeah, since you claim you weren't always so perfect I wanna know what you did that was so bad."

She leaned back in her chair and met his gaze. "I lost my virginity when I was fourteen because I was high. Then I thought I was pregnant and thank God I was wrong."

"For you, that's pretty bad. Fourteen? Jesus, Shae."

"Yeah, and if Ma was still around I'd be begging you not to tell her right now."

"Ma knew everything we did. If you think you ever got one over on her you're crazy." He took a beer from the refrigerator.

"Trust me; there were things she didn't know. Jackie's the worst at keeping secrets, when we were kids he told Ma everything I told him not to."

"Yeah, and I'm sure she got him to confess every sin when she asked him. He's such a little fairy."

Shae shook her head. "You seriously need a new joke. It's startin' to get on my nerves. Just because he's not a hard ass like you, doesn't make him gay or a fairy or whatever."

"He's our little brother we're supposed to give him a hard time."

She rolled her eyes and got up from the table when the washing machine buzzed. Bobby wasn't usually one for serious conversation but he appreciated having Shae around for that. The last time he had seen her she was just starting college, and she wasn't half as grown up as she was now. It seemed to him like it had happened over night.


	3. Being A Big Brother

**Disclaimer: I don't own any "Four Brothers" characters. This might be kind of cheesy but I like it. And I know that there would probably be more swearing than this, but I don't like writing like that so this is the best I'll do. Enjoy! Read and review please!!**

Jerry, Bobby, and Jack pulled up to their mom's house with the Christmas tree on top of the car. There was a truck parked in front of the house. The three guys got out of the car.

"You guys know who's truck that is," Jack asked them and both of his brother shook their heads.

They pulled the tree from the top of Jerry SUV, and started to take it into the house. When they got inside they took it to the living room and set it up in the stand. They could hear Shae laughing in the kitchen. The three of them walked into the kitchen and saw Shae standing with a man about her age.

"Hey, guys. Did you get a tree?" Shae inquired.

"Yeah we did," Jerry answered as the three of them stood and looked at the man she was with.

"Oh, guys this is Jason Kennedy. He and I went to school together and he's in town for Christmas and stopped by to say hi." Her brothers stepped forward to shake his hand. "This is Jack, Bobby, and Jeremiah."

"Nice to meet you guys," Jason told them.

"Yeah, you too," each of the guys said in their own way.

"Jason plays baseball for the San Francisco Giants. He played when we went to high school together, and then he played at UM."

Jason looked at Shae. "You sound like my mom."

"Oh, sorry."

"Well, I'm gonna go get the decorations from the garage," Jerry announced, and Jack volunteered to go with him.

Bobby opted to stay with them in the kitchen, which made Shae nervous. "Well, Jason and I were gonna go grab some dinner, so I'm gonna go upstairs and change." She went over to Bobby. "Be nice," she whispered in his ear.

Shae went upstairs and got ready as quickly as she could so as to not leave Bobby alone with Jason very long. She threw on a nice top and jeans, and then a pair of heels. When she got down the stairs, she grabbed her coat and called for Jason. He came out to the foyer with Bobby behind him. Shae handed Jason his jacket then ushered him out the door.

"You kids have fun, and don't be too late," Bobby called behind them. Shae glared at him then went out the door.

"Who's the cracker with Shae?" Angel asked as he came in the door as they went out.

"Some pretty-boy baseball player," Bobby responded then turned to help Jack and Jeremiah with the Christmas decorations.

It was after midnight and Jack and Bobby were sitting on the couch watching TV. Jack heard a car pull up outside and turned to look out the window to see who it was. He watched as Shae took her time getting out of the truck. It was too dark to see what they were doing inside the cab. A minute later she walked in the front door then went to start upstairs when Jack's voice stopped her.

"Oh, God, Jackie you scared me. What are you doing? Were you waiting for me?" she asked and glanced past him to see Bobby sitting on the couch. She shook her head. "I can't believe you guys. You'd think the fact that I'm twenty four years-old would be enough reason for you guys to realize that I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." Jack expression went from cocky to sorry in a second.

"The guy's a pansy, Shae," Bobby yelled out from the living room.

"You know what Bobby, screw you." She started up the stairs. "I wouldn't give a rat's ass who you picked up off the street, so maybe you need to mind your own damn business."

"You sure made her mad," Jack told Bobby as he picked up his empty beer bottle from the coffee table.

"Whatever, she knows I'm right, that's why she's mad."

The next morning Bobby came downstairs and Shae was sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee. He grabbed a mug and poured a cup for himself. She didn't look at him or say anything to him. Then she pushed her chair back and got up from the table as he sat down.

"What you're not gonna talk to me now?" he called after her and she held her middle finger in the air as she walked away. "Very lady-like." He got up from the table and went upstairs. Angel was in the bathroom shaving and Jack was in the shower. "Hey either of you know this guy Shae's hangin with. She said they went to high school together."

"I was gone before her class came up," Angel replied.

"What about you Crackerjack?"

"He was a big baseball star. I didn't think she hung out with the jocks but maybe she did. There was a guy she tutored in school; it could've been him." Jack opened the shower curtain a little. "Leave it alone, man. She told you last night; she's a big girl she can handle herself."

"I was just asking a question," Bobby replied and threw a hand towel at the shower curtain.

"Whatever, man."

That night after dinner they decorated their Christmas tree. Shae was still refusing to talk to Bobby. After the star was put on the top she helped clean up the boxes then headed up to her room. Bobby was suddenly feeling bad for how he had acted and decided to apologize. As he approached Shae's bedroom door he could hear her talking on the phone.

"No, Angie, I didn't have sex with him. It's not like I could even let him step foot in my house ever again with my brothers around breathing down my neck. I swear Bobby is starting to get on my last nerve. I hope some time soon he'll realize he's not my dad, and just lay off," he heard her say.

After that he decided talking to her wasn't the best thing, and maybe he could just let his actions speak for him. He came back to her room after talking for a bit with his brothers. He didn't hear her talking on the phone so he knocked on the door. He heard her say "come in," so he entered the room.

"Hey, me and Angel and Jack are gonna go grab a drink, you wanna come? You can ask Jason to come too."

She turned to look at him. "Are you gonna act like a grown-up instead of a child?"

"Isn't this proof enough that I want to try?"

She squinted at him. "I don't know what your ulterior motives are but, yeah I'll ask him."

The three Mercer boys sitting at the bar watched their sister walk away from them with a man they all thought was the epitome of a "sissy." Bobby shook his head and took a drink of his beer. Angel looked at him and smirked.

"What?" Bobby asks him.

"You, man, you can't just let that girl do what she wants. Gotta play big brother all the time," Angel responded.

"I just don't wanna see her get hurt or see her with that pansy."

"You know she's gonna be gettin' it on with him a little bit and there's nothin' you can do about it," Jack spoke up. Bobby and Angel both looked at him like he was crazy.

"Thanks for that, Jackie, cause I wasn't already worried about that."

Angel laughed at a thought he had.

"What?" Bobby questioned.

"I was thinkin' maybe we should have some fun with the guy, you know see if he is really right for Shae."

Jack leaned around Bobby to look down the bar at Angel along with Bobby. "She'll kick our asses if she found out."

"You're actually scared of your big sister?" Bobby asked him with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, she kicked my ass a few times when we were younger."

"I wouldn't tell too many people that," Angel told his little brother.

The three of them decided to start their hazing with a good ole fashioned Mercer hockey game. After that they would just make it up as they went along. Jack protested more than once, knowing their sister wouldn't think it funny or a good idea. However, he was out-numbered and his brothers overruled him.


	4. Hazing

**Disclaimer: I don't own any "Four Brothers" characters. This might be kind of cheesy but I like it. And I know that there would probably be more swearing than this, but I don't like writing like that so this is the best I'll do. Enjoy! Read and review please!!**

Shae was leaning against her car as she watched Jason pull up to the ice rink in his dad's truck. Her brothers were already out on the ice and she was dressed to play as well. Jason got out with his gear and went over to her. He kissed her quickly, hoping her brothers wouldn't pummel him for doing so.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Shae told him as they went to the ice. "I know my brother's are doing this just to break you. They think I don't know what's going on, but I do. So, if you wanna back down I'll understand."

"Shae, calm down. I can handle your brothers and if I didn't want to I wouldn't be here," he assured her.

She breathed heavy. "I'm not sure you know what you're getting yourself into." She skated out onto the ice and Jason wasn't far behind her.

"You gonna play baby girl?" Bobby questioned as he saw her come out.

"Yeah, is that ok with you. I'm goalie, and don't give me crap about taking a hit. You just worry about your own game," she replied and the guys laughed. She skated away from them and took her place in the net.

The game was violent, mostly on Bobby's part. Jason actually proved to be pretty good. Bobby had put him on the opposing team and had taken it upon himself to make sure he got a couple good hits in. He even busted Jason eye pretty good, making it bleed. He thought for sure Shae was going to kill him for it, but she just shook her head. That's when he started to think the whole plan was a good idea; maybe she wanted to how much of a man Jason was as much as they did. When the game was over Jason skated over to Shae and she made over his injuries. They all agreed to grab some pizzas and head back to the Mercer house. Jason offered to get the pizzas and headed off in his truck and the rest headed to the house.

Bobby was riding with Shae back to the house. "I know what you're trying to do," she told him then glanced over at him.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," he responded.

"Yeah, sure you don't. Did you ever think that I could be doing all of this just to spite you, or did you not think that hard about it?"

"I just don't see what you see in this guy."

"Maybe it's the things that happen when no one else is around."

"Aw, come on you didn't have to go there."

She smacked his arm. "That's not what I meant, geez."

After their pizza was gone Jack proposed a poker game and they all agreed. Shae stayed in the kitchen, grading school papers as the guys played at the dining room table. She could hear everything that was being said and her brothers were asking Jason different questions. They seemed to be acceptable questions; ones that made her think they were actually sincerely trying to get to know Jason.

"You get a lot of girls out on the road," she heard Angel ask. She almost protested the question but was too interested in the answer.

"Eh, I'm a one woman kind of guy," Jason replied. Shae smiled at his response.

"You better be if you're gonna go after my sister," Bobby mumbled almost too soft for Shae to hear. At that comment she leaned back in her chair to meet Bobby's eyes and she cleared her throat then shook her head.

"I think I should be worried, your sister's too good-lookin' to not have guys followin' her around."

"But she can handle herself," Jack interjected. Shae met Jack's eyes and gave him a wink. She knew her little brother would always be the one to stick up for her.

About twenty minutes later the guys finished their game. Jason announced he needed to get home, and Shae came in from the kitchen to walk him out to his truck. The three brothers remained at the table cleaning up the cards and the poker chips.

"He's not a bad hockey player, or poker player," Jack announced to his brothers.

"Yeah, I guess he's alright," Bobby responded.

A minute later Shae was back in the house. She shook her head and laughed as she passed her brothers and went into the kitchen to clean up her papers.

"What?" Angel called after her.

"You guys, you're funny. I have to admit, though, you're getting better. As long as Bobby over there can keep his thoughts to himself."

"What the hell you talkin' about I didn't say anything?"

"What was that 'you better be if you're gonna go after my sister'? What do you call that?"

"It was just a warning." They all laughed.

"Whatever." She came in and sat where Jason had been sitting at the table. "You guys need to tell me what you want for Christmas. I'm going shopping tomorrow and if you don't tell me then you get nothin'." She looked at Jack. "Come on, Jackie, you have to want something."

"I really don't care, there's nothing I want."

She rolled her eyes then looked at Angel. "Angel? Anything?"

He leaned back in his chair. "A new jacket. A nice leather one."

"Ok, maybe." She looked at Bobby. "What about you Macho Man?"

He shook his head. "I don't want anything. I got my family, that's enough."

She looked at him for a few seconds. "Well, thank you Angel for not being indecisive. I appreciate that." She stood. "You two get nothing."

**Ok this one was short because the next idea came fast and I gotta move on lol.**


	5. Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own any "Four Brothers" characters. This might be kind of cheesy but I like it. And I know that there would probably be more swearing than this, but I don't like writing like that so this is the best I'll do. Enjoy! Read and review please!!**

Shae was the first to wake up on Christmas morning. She threw on her robe and slid into her slippers then made her way downstairs. The house was quiet and cold. She pulled her robe tighter around her. In the kitchen, she started a pot of coffee then waited for it to finish. She poured a mug then went into the living room. She sighed as she planted herself in the middle of the couch in a spot to stare at the Christmas tree. There were presents under it on top of the red velvet runner their mother had always used. The lights twinkled and the ornaments were reflecting every light. She heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey," Jack greeted quietly from the doorway.

"Shh," Shae replied. "This is my quiet time before the craziness starts."

"That's what mom used to say."

"I know, and now she's not around to have this time so it's mine. Go get some coffee and be quiet."

Jack came back in a minute later and sat in the chair by the TV. He kept silent like Shae had asked him to. She glanced at the clock and saw it was close to seven, which meant it was only a matter of minutes before Bobby and Angel would down. It was tradition in their family that their mother would be the first up then Shae or Jack then Bobby then Jeremiah, and finally Angel. She smiled when she heard Bobby come down the stairs and not even say a word as he went to the kitchen for coffee. He came in and sat next to Shae on the couch.

"We might as well get started, Angel's never gonna get up," Shae told them and they all laughed. She got up from the couch and looked at the clock again. "Jerry and Camille and the girls should be here soon."

"There comin' this early," Jack asked her.

"Yeah, Jerry said they'd be here early then they'll go to Camille's parents' house later. The girls have probably been up since five anyway." Shae sat cross-legged next to the tree. "Jackie, go get your brother. I don't feel like waiting forever for him." Jack did as he was told.

A few minutes later Angel came down the stairs with Sophi right behind him. They sat on the couch and Shae began to pass out presents. Jack got one first then Bobby then Angel, and she took one for herself.

"I can't believe you wrote 'from Santa,'" Angel commented.

"I didn't write that, it really is from Santa," Shae responded.

Jack has his open first. He pulled a piece of paper from the box. "A gift certificate for a haircut?"

They all laughed. "You do need a haircut, Cracker Jack," Bobby told him.

Jack looked at Shae. "Obviously, Santa agrees."

Bobby opened his. "A Howe jersey? How did you find this?"

"The internet is a great tool."

Angel ripped his open. "Sweet, you got me exactly what I asked for." He pulled out the black leather jacket then stood to try it on.

She noticed the hurt expression on Jack's face. "Hang on, Jackie. I got you something else I couldn't put under the tree." Shae got up from the floor and went into the other room. She brought back a white Fender electric guitar with a bright pink bow on it. Jack got up and took the guitar from her. He stared at it for a minute with his mouth wide open.

"Oh, my God. I can't believe you got…this is the best gift." He yanked her into a tight hug.

"Can't breathe Jack," Shae told him.

"Oh, sorry I'm just so excited."

"I'm glad you like it. But you can't play it in the house, at least not while the rest of us are home." She looked over at Sophi. "I got you something too, Sophi. Well, it's more something the two of you can share." She got an envelope and handed it to her.

"A gift certificate for Signature Grille, thanks Shae that will be perfect," Sophi told her then got up from the couch to give her a hug.

Just then there was a knock at the front door then Jerry, Camille, and the girls came inside. Jerry was loaded down with presents. The girls let their mom take off their jackets then they ran to Shae. She sat on the floor with them and Jerry pulled some chairs from the dining room for Camille and him.

"This is for you guys," Shae said as she handed Jerry an envelope.

He opened it and read the paper inside. "Hotel Baronette? That's expensive."

"Don't worry about it. What I got is called the Romance Package, you get dinner and drinks and all kinds of cool stuff. It's for two nights, and I'll baby-sit."

"Jerry, she offered to baby-sit, I'm in," Camille commented. Everyone laughed.

Shae began to hand the girls presents and they ripped open the wrapping and pulled out dolls and clothes and other toys. She had spent most of her time buying presents for them. They were her only nieces so she felt she had the right to spoil them. When all the presents were opened Shae started to clean up but the guys stopped her. They told her their present to her was a day without having to wait on her brothers or do things around the house.

The guys made her breakfast then after they cleaned up the mess they had made. Shae seemed to be enjoying being able to sit back and relax instead of taking care of everything around the house. When everything was finished Shae went upstairs to take a shower and she gave Jason a call to see what he was up to.

Later that evening, Shae, Jack, Bobby, Angel, and Jason all had their Christmas dinner together at the Mercer house. The guys had made a spread for all of them; Shae and Jason both seemed to be impressed with what they had done. After their dinner and even dessert they all went to the living room to continue with tradition with watching a Christmas movie. Jason was on the floor in front of Shae as she sat on the couch and they guys were sitting other places around the room.

When the movie was over, Jason headed upstairs to use the bathroom then Shae followed him upstairs. She could feel her brothers staring at her. She turned to look at them.

"We're not gonna do anything, not with the three of you in the house," she told them then smiled.

"Nobody said anything," Angel spat out.

She started up the stairs. "I can tell what you were thinking."

Shae went into her room and changed into her pajamas, and then flopped down on the bed. She pulled a blanket over her and grabbed her book from the nightstand. There was a quiet knock on her door then Jason came inside.

"You want me to go home?" Jason asked her as he leaned against the doorframe.

"No, of course not," she replied and patted the bed for him to come over.

Jason laid down on the bed next to her and laid his head on her stomach. "What are you reading?"

"Jane Austen. Are you comfy?"

"Yeah, so what did your brothers say when you came up behind me?"

"They didn't say anything because I caught them before they could."

He lifted his head to look at her. "You know I gotta leave tomorrow afternoon."

Shae put the book down. "Tomorrow? Why so soon? I thought you weren't leaving for another couple days."

"I gotta get back. I've got press and stuff to do before we start Spring Training. I wish I could stay longer, I really do. Or," he paused. "You could come with me."

"Come with you?" she asked very surprised. "I can't," she told him. "I have a life here I can't just pick up and leave." She touched his face. "I wish I could."

He turned his head on her stomach to look at her. "This has been the best week ever. I don't want tomorrow to be the end of us."

"Oh it won't be, I promise."


	6. Uncles

**Disclaimer: I don't own any "Four Brothers" characters. This might be kind of cheesy but I like it. And I know that there would probably be more swearing than this, but I don't like writing like that so this is the best I'll do. Enjoy! Read and review please!!**

Shae was sitting in the bathroom at the restaurant where she worked. She was in one of the stalls sitting on the toilet with the lid down. She was staring at the floor.

"Shae, honey, you ok?" Shae's best friend and co-worker was standing outside the stall.

"Uh, can you read this for me?" Shae opened the stall door and handed Angie the pregnancy test.

Angie stared at it. "Honey, this says plain and clear, pregnant."

Shae stared at her. "I think I'm gonna be sick," she told her and ran back into the stall.

"It's Jason's, isn't it?"

"Of course it is. I haven't been with anyone else. Oh, my God how am I gonna tell him? How am I gonna tell my brothers?"

Angie laughed. The bathroom door opened and another waitress came in and told them they had to hurry. "I'm goin' out Shae. I'll cover for you till you're ready."

Shae leaned against the sink a minute later. She splashed cold water on her face then stared at her reflection. It had been six weeks since Jason had left. He was now in Arizona for Spring Training. Her brothers were still in town. Angel had moved out with Sophi, but Jack and Bobby were still there in the house. She wetted a paper towel and placed it on her neck. She looked back up at her reflection then straightened her clothes and went out of the bathroom.

The next morning Jack was walking to the bathroom when he heard Shae inside. He could hear her throwing up and he knocked softly on the door.

"You ok in there?" he asked her.

"Yeah, Jackie, I'm ok," he heard her reply. He heard the sink come on then she walked out of the bathroom. She smiled at him. "I think I might have a stomach virus or something. I'm gonna call the school and stay home today." She smiled at him again then disappeared into her room.

Bobby came out of his room as Jack was heading out of the bathroom. Jack told him Shae was sick and was staying home from work. Bobby went to Shae's room and knocked lightly then opened the door.

"Hey, you alright?" he questioned.

"Yeah," she told him. She was laying on her right side on her bed, staring at the TV. He started out of the room. "Wait, Bobby," she pulled herself up and sighed. "I'm…Bobby, I'm pregnant."

He looked at her and furrowed his brows. "Wait, what?"

She looked at the floor. "I found out yesterday. I've been sick for a while and I just finally decided that's what it was. I haven't told Jason yet."

"So, it's his?"

She looked at him. "Yeah, it's his. Hopefully now since you're gonna be an uncle to his child you can be nice to him and show him some respect."

"I'm sorry Shae we never meant to-"

"I know what you were trying to do, Bobby. I appreciate you being my big brother, but I love him and now I'm gonna have his baby."

"I love you, Shae, I was just trying to be a good brother."

"And I love you, too, Bobby and that's why I'm willing to forgive you." She got up from the side of the bed and gave Bobby a hug. "I guess I should go tell Cracker Jack. You think I can get the baby to call him Uncle Cracker Jack?"

He smirked. "I'm sure he'd really like that." He followed her out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

Jack was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal. "Jackie," Shae said, getting his attention. "I gotta tell you something. I'm having a baby; you're gonna be an uncle."

Jack's eyes got really wide, making Shae laugh. "Really? You're having a baby?"

"Yeah," she told him and he jumped up to hug her. He lifted her up.

"Ok, no more I'm gonna be sick," she told him and went running up the stairs. When Shae came out of the bathroom, she went into her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed with her phone in her hand. She opened it and closed it over and over. Then finally she opened it and dialed Jason's number. It rang twice before he answered. She breathed heavily.

"Shae, are you there?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"You ok?"

"Jason, I have something I need to tell you." She sighed heavily again. "I, uh, well, we're gonna…Jason I'm having a baby. Well, you and I are having a baby." There was silence on the other end of the line. "Jason?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"I was just as shocked."

"I just almost fell out of my chair."

They both laughed. "So, what do you think?"

"What do you mean, what do I think? Is there something in particular I'm supposed to be thinking? Right now I'm kind of shocked and don't really know what to think."

"What are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, am I raising this baby on my own? I don't really want to leave Detroit and I know you love playing baseball. I don't think either of us want to give anything up, so I guess my question is really are we doing this together?"

"I want to. I love you Shae; I don't want you doing this by yourself. Can you come to Arizona for a visit while we're in Spring Training? Then we can really talk about this in person. You can come out during your Spring Break."

"Yeah, that would be perfect."

"I'll talk it over with the coaches and everything; if we're traveling you can go with us, ok?"

"Yeah that sounds good. Hey, Jason."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. And I'm excited Shae, I really am."

Over the break and time Shae was with Jason they agreed that he would continue the season out with his team then they would make a better decision. She agreed with him that traveling with him while he played was not a good idea during her pregnancy. Plus, she told him over and over she didn't want to leave Detroit. When it was all said and done they really hadn't resolved much at all, but they had been able to spend some quality time together.

As Shae drove home from the airport she diverted and headed to the cemetery. It was dark out so she grabbed the flashlight from her trunk and headed through the snow to her mother's grave. She stood in front of it with a smile for a moment. Then the tears began to sting her eyes. Her mother, the one person she cherished most in the world, wasn't going to be there to see her through this, or see her grandchild come into the world or grow up.

She pulled up to the house and sat in her car for a minute. She wiped at her eyes and stared at the house. She thought about what leaving that house would be like. It was the only place she had lived since she was five years-old and before that she couldn't even remember how many houses she had been in. But, if being with the man she loved meant leaving that house then she was prepared to have to make that sacrifice. She wanted her child to have a stable and loving home, something she had only had at the Mercer home.


End file.
